Emma's Story
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: SEQUEL TO SAMANTHA'S STORY! Samantha and Finn's daughter, Emma, was kidnapped at the age of ten. Emma is now fifteen and her new friends are going to help her escape. Or will she just walk right through the front doors and take days to get back to the Dauntless compound where everyone is missing. A war has broken out while she was gone. Will she find romance?
1. Chapter 1

**At ten years old**

A knock on the door interrupted my hunt. I was looking around the house for my Christmas presents. Mommy and daddy wouldn't tell me where they were so I went exploring. I've always been told that I was a very curious person. Sometimes it got me into trouble, but I didn't care. I got up and casually walked to the door. The person on the other side knocked again right before I opened it. There was a tall man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him. I've also been told that I have an attitude like mommy. Everyone finds that funny. My best friend Mason always laughs at me.

"There's been a robbery at the tattoo parlor. Can you come help me check what's been taken?" The man asked.

I shrugged and shut the door behind me. Now that I think about it, I am so stupid. Mommy and daddy always taught me not to talk or go with strangers. Do I listen? Never. I followed the man through a corridor when he stopped and turned back to me. He now had a sack in his hand and duct tape in the other. I got ready to scream when he duct taped my mouth shut.

"Hasn't Samantha ever told you not to go with strangers?" The man snickered. I screamed but it was muffled by the duct tape. "My name is Aaron by the way." The last thing I saw before being thrown into the bag was a smile on his face.

**Samantha **

"Emma, do you realize that- Emma? Emma?" I searched the house frantically.

I should have realized someone would come. Shit why didn't I watch her? Especially today of all days.

"Finn!" I screamed and ran down the hallway. I burst into Mike's apartment and started sobbing. "Finn, she's gone and he probably has her!"

"Who has Emma?"

"Aaron." I sobbed and fell to the ground.

Mike ran out immediately while Finn comforted me. I had a bad feeling about today. I even had a vision that night about Aaron coming back to get me. Instead of me he got my daughter. When I find him I will kill him.

It's been years that we've searched. We've gone seven hours outside the gate and nothing turned up. No one has seen anything or heard anything. This may be our last chance to find her. I wonder how she is. How my baby girl is. Today is her fifteenth birthday and I plan on finding her. She's been missing for five years now and we've only gotten one letter from Aaron. He confirmed it was him and he wanted me. He didn't want to hurt her. He'd said he never even touched her. Even taught her how to fight like her mom. A war has broken out and none of us live at the compound anymore. We live outside the gate with my mom. It's weird, but whatever.

**Emma **

Over the years I learned to just ignore everyone. Aaron wouldn't let me out of the palace even though he treated me like I was his daughter. He taught me how to fight better then anyone has before. Mom started teaching me when I turned four. I'm more sarcastic then I ever have been. I was even told that I was more sarcastic then mom. Everyone stayed out of my path because they knew that I'd piss them off. I acted like I owned the place. There is no one I miss more then mom. Everyone always mentions her so it's hard for me. As much as I threaten them to stop they won't. Aaron and I were just finishing up a training session.

"Good job, Emma." Aaron playfully punched me in the shoulder.

I punched him in the gut and walked out of the gym. I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling. "I know. I'm always good." I'd even become a bigger flirt then my mom. I have to say, I like to tease people.

"Whoa, watch where you're going, sweet cheeks." I crashed into my "lover" Jesse. We always flirted even though it meant absolutely nothing to either of us.

"Hey, babe, maybe you should stop walking like a snail. If you got off your lazy ass once in a while you'd actually be able to keep up and not have me walk into you."

"But I like it when you walk into me, lover." He winked.

I winked back and gave him a flirtatious smile. When I walked by he smacked my butt and I glared at him. Him and his friends are the only people I can tolerate here. Aaron annoys the hell out of me. Always talking about my mom. Just get the hell over it! She loves my dad. Jesse, Cole, and Ty are my only friends here. Sometimes we fight in the gym. I always win and they end up in the infirmary. That's how I know they aren't letting me win. They don't like ending up in the infirmary. I love it every time they lose.

"Babe, where are my other lovers?" I called over my shoulder.

"In the kitchen taking all the food. We plan on taking you with us to dinner."

"Mmmmm. What are we having?"

"It's a surprise." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and walked the other way. Aaron was talking to one of the maids. "Hey, dumb ass, when can I leave?"

"Whenever I feel like it. Don't you like it here?" Aaron asked, walking over.

"I love it, but I haven't seen anyone in five years! This is technically kidnapping." I informed him.

"Yeah, yeah."He waved it off and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back and walked off. Yeah, I know. It's weird. I hugged him and you're probably thinking why the hell would you do that? I did that because he's the closest thing to an adult figure that I've had for five years. Give me a break. I decided to go into Jesse's room and wait.

**What'd you think? She doesn't even remember it's her birthday! It's in her mind, but she hasn't celebrated it for such a long time! Tell me what you think... Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

To say I don't miss dad would be an understatement. I miss him so much. It's just that mom is brought up so much more than him. I tied my blond hair back and stared at the floor. Someone cleared their throat. I looked up and gave Jesse my man eating smile. He grinned back and I noticed Ty and Cole were with him.

"Happy birthday, lover." Jesse gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Maybe Jesse really does like me. We dated once, but figured it'd be best to just stay friends. I never really asked him how he felt. Cole and Ty both kissed my cheek before taking a seat on the ground.

"It's my birthday?" I asked stupidly. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I celebrated my birthday. I had told Aaron that I didn't want to celebrate it without my actual family.

"Yes, dammit! Later we have a very big surprise for you. Right now, we feast." Jesse patted his lap.

I ignored that and sat between Cole and Ty. That earned me a high five from both of them. "You do realize it's dinner time?"

"Of course we do."

"Then how are we doing something later if it will be eight o'clock at night?" It's six o'clock now.

"That's for us to know and you to find out as soon as we're done eating."

I rolled my eyes. "Hand me some food then."

Cole and Ty had literally brought the whole refrigerator with them. We ate like royals until we were all full. Hamburgers, potatoes, corn. Really anything you can think of. As soon as we discarded the evidence, they took me to an elevator. "We're going to take you outside of the palace. Or more like up out of the palace." Cole explained.

"Seriously? Does Aaron know?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

"Nope." Ty smiled. I fist pumped and walked into the elevator with them. "We know you've always wanted to go up. So have we so why not do it for your birthday?"

"Hurry up. I can't wait to go back."

"Go back?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Shit. Um, you know what. I'll just explain this to you three. Five years ago I was kidnapped and taken from my family. I've had a pretty good life, but I want to see my family again. Aaron keeps telling me that I can see them again when my mom decides to come and get me. We all know that will never happen because this place is underground."

"True. Aaron kidnapped you?"

"Yeah, jealous bastard. He was jealous that my dad, Finn, got to marry my mom, Samantha, Aaron's best friend."

"I see now. Ready for some real outside world?" Jesse asked.

I nodded enthusiastically and stepped outside with them. It wasn't really much, but it was what I expected. A large desert. "Is there a car?"

"Yeah, follow us, sweet cheeks." Jesse and his names for me. There was a random garage in the middle of absolutely nowhere. We basically broke in and stole one of Aaron's cars. "After you." Jesse bowed down and pointed to the open door.

I climbed in with him following. Ty and Cole sat in the front. We sat in a comfortable silence until I started to see the Dauntless compound. Or at least what's left of it. "Stop the car!" I yelled and jumped out before they stopped.

I could hear their shouting behind me but all I could think about was my family. Too bad that that's not what I got. Instead, there were broken train tracks, dried blood, half of the glass building, and a few extra limbs. How... weird. There were people sitting inside the glass building. I cautiously walked forward. I could still hear Jesse, Cole, and Ty shouting at me. Which means so could they. I stepped into the glass building and then all ten people's guns were trained on me. I smirked at who I saw. "Mason, looks like you've finally grown some balls."

People snickered at my comment while Mason stepped forward. His black hair was cut short and his brown eyes looked like they were staring into my soul. He's gotten taller, that's for sure. "Emma?"

"What the hell, Mase? Of course, it's me. Emma Parker in the flesh." I choked up at the end.

I could see tears going down his face. He ran over and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back until I could hear Jesse, Ty, and Cole breathing heavily. "Em, you really have to learn to just wait for-" Mason put me down and Jesse looked at everyone. "Uh, sorry to alarm you Em, but there are ten people with guns pointed at you."

"No, freaking duh, babe. Worried that your lover was going to get hurt?" I felt Mason stiffen beside me and I regretted my words immediately. "Mase, meet my friends Jesse, Ty, and Cole. My lovers, meet Mason."

"Lovers?" Mason whispered in my ear.

"What can I say?" I winked at him, but he looked hurt. "They're just friends." I assured him. "Where is everyone? What the hell happened? I'm gone for five years and you remodel the place horribly."

"A war broke out between the factions again, but no one really knew who started it. Samantha had a feeling that something good was going to happen today so we were sent here. The rest of them had to meet with the leaders of the other factions. Samantha became leader of Dauntless after Tris died in battle."

"T-tris died?" I choked.

"Her and Four. They were protecting everyone when someone from Erudite came in and shot them."

My hand flew to my mouth to hold back a sob. It didn't work. My knees buckled and a heart wrenching sob shook my shoulders. When I got myself under control again, I wiped my eyes and stood back up. I wiped invisible dirt off of me and looked towards the rest of the people. Some of them I remembered. "Jax and James." I smiled.

The brothers lowered their weapons and eyed me carefully. "Is it really you?" Jax asked.

"What am I supposed to do to prove it to you?"

"Name your family. Don't say mom or dad. Use their names." James instructed.

I nodded. "Finn, Samantha, James, Jax, Jessica, Samuel, Zeke, Shauna, Alexander, Kailee, Will, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Susie, Tris, Tobias." Everyone took a step towards me. "So mom sent you guys to come retrieve me?"

Alexander, Christina, Kailee, Jessica, Samuel, Marlene, and Susie smiled at me. "Welcome back. We've missed you."

I beamed at them. "I've missed you too. Where is everyone living?"

"Outside the gate." Alexander said.

"C-can we go?" I tried to hold in my excitement.

"Absolutely. I know some people dying to see you." Jessica smiled warmly at me.

I felt tears running down my face. I ignored the tears and cheered. Jesse, Ty, and Cole looked uncomfortable. "Are we going too?"

"Of course you are! I would never send you back. Aaron would probably kill you." The three of them smiled at me. "Now let's get going. I want to see my parents."

**I didn't do sixteen because I didn't want her gone for more then five years. Anyway what'd ya think? daddy's girl? Eh. There are no more choosing ceremonies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Language**

"M-mom!" I cried and jumped into her arms. She held me tightly. "Dad!" I jumped into his.

He held me close and stroked my hair. "We've missed you so much, Emma." I didn't noticed the tears until I felt them on my shoulder.

"Don't cry, dad. I'm here now." He let me go. That's when I noticed everyone around me was crying. "Don't make me cry... Too late." I was crying again and my parents embraced me. Then everyone joined in and I was stuck in the middle of a group hug. "Aaron has taken really good care of me these past five years. Isn't that right, lovers?"

"Correct." The three of them said in unison. "To be honest Em, you were actually pretty sweet and innocent. Then you just got madder by the day. Add that to the training you received and shit Emma. You are one badass chick." Ty smiled.

"Fuck off." I smirked.

"As long as it's you." Jesse commented.

"Aren't you quite the bunch." Christina laughed.

"Our girl made us this way. Isn't that right, lover?" Cole put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.

"Correct." I got out of the headlock, flipped behind him, and put him in a headlock.

"Not fair!" Cole yelled.

"It's actually very fair." Everyone laughed and I let Cole go. "Mom, is it true?"

Mom's eyes darkened and she nodded. I sighed and followed mom and dad through the building to where I was staying. "Here's your room. You three are next door." We nodded and the four of us went into my room.

To say that I wasn't that close to my family anymore was true. Honestly I just need sometime to get to know them again. I know I was only gone for five years, but it feels like everyone has changed. Including me. Ty wasn't kidding when he said that I used to be sweet. I may have had an attitude but I was sweet. Not anymore. They can see that too. None of them may like it, but I don't care. I laid down on the bed inside and felt Ty, Jesse, and Cole sit around me. My head was lifted and placed on one of their laps. I opened my eyes and stared into Jesse's hazel ones.

"Why so down, beautiful?"

I shrugged. "It feels weird being back. I'll get used to it though. We'll be fine." Jesse stroked my hair while Ty and Cole massaged my legs and feet. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we love you, Em. You're our closest friend and you've been through so much. Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I didn't think you guys would care. Besides how the hell did we make it out so easily?"

"I-I have absolutely no idea. What do you think he's playing at?" Cole said.

"If you'd become such a princess we could have just left you at the compound." Mason's voice drifted over to me from the door.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not a princess."

"You sure act like one. What happened to the Emma I used to know?"

"She died." That got him to leave. I sighed and closed my eyes. Jesse started to massage my forehead. "Maybe Mase is right. But seriously do I act like a princess?"

"No, but you're treated like one."

"Then stop treating me like one."

"But we can't." Ty said.

"And why not?"

"Because we just can't."

"That's not an answer." I pouted. Jesse took that as a chance to kiss my bottom lip. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" Then they all started tickling me.

I squealed and tried to get away, but they just pulled me back. Alexander, being who he is, heard and came running in with a smile plastered on his face. He joined in and soon I was on the floor giggling my ass off. "Stop! I give up!" The four of them stopped automatically and smiled down at my frowning face. "You do realize this is the only thing you win at right?"

"We know. We just like hearing you give into us." Cole smirked.

"Shut up." I laid on the floor with my hands resting on my stomach and my head turned towards my friends.

Clapping made me turn my head the other way. Mason was leaning against the door frame. "Someone finally figured out how to take down the princess."

That's it. I got up and walked over to him. I heard my friends take a sharp intake of air. They know what's coming. Mason doesn't. I lifted my foot back and kicked him in the balls. "Dammit, Mase. What the hell is wrong? Did I do something?"

He doubled over in pain and looked up at me. "Seriously, Emma?"

"Yes, Mase." I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him out of the room. I shut the door behind us and moved down the hallway a bit. "Did I do something?" I pulled him to his feet. "Tell me, Mase. Did I fucking do something to make you pissed at me?" I let go of him.

"Yeah, bring your _lovers _with you."

I gave him my man eating smile. "You jealous?"

"Of course not."

"Don't lie."

Mason pushed me up against a wall and bent down so his face was close to mine. " I'm not lying." He pressed his lips to mine and nudged my mouth open. His tongue explored my mouth while his hands held me close to him. He pulled away and we were both panting. "I've missed you actually."

"I can see that." I slipped away and winked at him. "Don't get too jealous, Mase. It doesn't look good on you."

With that I walked back into my room and sat on Ty's lap. "Why not mine, sweet cheeks?" Jesse complained.

"You can all take turns." I'm starting to think I have too many nicknames from Jesse.

Gun shots made me jump up from where I was and run to the door. "Under the mattress." I instructed.

Cole pulled up the bed and I was right. There were a bunch of guns underneath. I cheered silently and grabbed a revolver. "Looks like we're going into battle, lovers and Alex. Let's go have us some fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron trained me so I was ready for anything. That's a reason why I never left. He trained me for different things everyday and right now, one of those things will be helpful. I put my ear against the door and listened for movement. Nothing. I cracked it open a little bit. Nothing. I opened it fully and motioned for everyone to follow me. Ty, Cole, Jesse, and Alex got into their battle modes, if that's what you want to call it.

"Stay down and follow me." I started forward to check the other rooms. "Ty and Cole, go check that side. Alex and Jesse, I want you two to check this side. I'll keep watch."

"Em, you sure?" Jesse whispered from next to me.

"Positive. Hurry. Make sure there are no children in these rooms."

"You may want these," said Mason, coming up from behind us. He threw each of us an ear piece.

"Did you make sure the back rooms were empty?" I put mine in my ear and made sure it worked.

"Yeah, no ones there. I think there are people in the rooms from yours up."

I nodded and everyone went to check the rooms. I was standing with my back against the wall, slowly inching forward when someone came up behind me and started breathing down my neck. "Quit it."

"Emma, why did you leave?" Aaron's voice came through the ear piece.

"Shit. Uh, hi Aaron. Now's not the time. We're under attack."

"I'll let you get back to doing whatever, but we're going to talk when you're safe."

I rolled my eyes and turned around. Mason was looking at me questioningly. "Aaron? If we knew you still had contact with him we would have left you."

"And do you know how pissed my family would have been?"

"Em, stop fighting with Mason. There's no one here." Jesse's voice came through the ear piece.

"What do you mean no one's here?"

"There are no people in the rooms."

"How is that even possible? All right you know what, come on. Let's go check downstairs. Uh oh." Three teams surrounded us. They all had guns and were in black armor. Jesse, Cole, Ty, and Alex joined us. I laughed sheepishly. "Er, hey guys. Nice of you to join us."

"All of you put down your guns and no one will get hurt." A familiar voice said.

Everyone in my group but me put down the guns. I smirked and shot someone. Then all of the guns were trained on me. Their "leader" came forward and that's when the voice clicked in my head. "You can't fool me, Sergeant Willis. What's going on? How's life been?" I put the revolver in my shoe then put my hands behind my head.

"We never were able to."

"So, what's with all the blanks?" I looked around at my friends, they were staring at me like I was crazy. I shrugged. "Our guns are filled with blanks too." I went over to the gun I shot and helped him up.

"How'd you know? If they weren't you could've killed him."

"Key word: could've." Sergeant Willis laughed and gave me a hug. "So why did you make us do this?"

"Wanted to make an entrance. Anyway Sam wants everyone in the bunkers."

"Those old things? I haven't been in one of them since I was seven."

"Finn and Four fixed them up pretty nicely. They called it bonding time."

I snickered. "Lead the way, Sergeant."

"How'd you know it was him?" Jesse wrapped his arm around my shoulders lazily.

"His voice. Very... distinct." I laughed softly.

Jesse kissed my hair as we walked. "And if we didn't have blanks?"

"I would have been screwed."

"By us." He whispered.

"Ew, Jesse!" I smacked him.

"You know you want this."

"Whatever you want to think." I rolled my eyes.

"I will. You talked to Aaron?"

"He hijacked the communication device to talk to me."

"How'd it go?"

"Horribly. What I want to know is why we were allowed out so easily. Maybe he finally realized that I didn't want to be there and I wanted to get out."

Jesse shrugged. "Who knows but I'm not going back."

"The only way I'll go back is if all hope is lost."

"What do you mean?"

"If everyone was taken hostage or something."

"Ah okay. That won't happen."

"If I'm the only one left I'll need some help."

We arrived at the bunkers in silence. Mom and dad were making sure everyone got their bed. I kissed Jesse's cheek and made my way over to them. "What's happening?"

"We were threatened." Dad answered.

"Well, after you get everyone situated why don't you come find me and we can catch up?"

They smiled at me and I went to wait by the door. As requested when they finished they came to meet me. I smiled and hugged them. "I've missed you guys so much. Mom, I just want you to know Aaron is crazy."

"Shut up." Aaron said through the ear piece.

I let go of them and rolled my eyes. "Aaron, did anyone every tell you that it's not nice to eavesdrop?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk."

"We can talk when I'm done talking to my parents." I took out the ear piece and turned it off just in case.

"You're talking to Aaron?" Mom asked with hurt in her eyes.

"Mom, it's not what you think. I wanted to leave so bad. Maybe he finally saw it how I did. Who knows. He hijacked my communication device. How? I do not know, but whatever. If he wants to stay in touch so be it."

Mom sighed. "Whatever. Just promise you won't get hurt."

"Can't promise you that mom. We're in the middle of a war."

"True." Dad kissed her and I just smiled at them.

We talked about our lives and what has been happening for the past five years. Then something started beeping and they had to go. I feel like I'm getting closer by just learning what they did for the past five years. To know that they never stopped searching for me made my heart squeeze.

**She'll be sweet again just wait. Give her some time to warm up. Gonna play some truth or dare in the bunkers. I need truths and dares. It's only fair that I put in t or d because I've done it in all my stories for Divergent. Lol I wanted one last peaceful chapter before all hell breaks loose**


	5. Chapter 5

"Attention everyone in the bunker. We're going to play truth or dare. I don't care what any of you have to say about it." Everyone in the bunker consisted of Alex, Marlene, Susie, Ty, Cole, Mason, and Jesse.

They all sighed and sat on the floor. I grinned evilly and so did Jesse. I looked at him questioningly. "There's one rule. You have to take off one article of clothing when you don't want to do something." He earned a glare from me. "I've always wanted to see what was under all that clothing." Jesse winked at me.

"Too bad you never will." I smirked.

"I wouldn't make any promises. I'll go first. Mason, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Emma." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "On the lips."

Oh my god. I don't want to kiss him! Damn. Mason got up and walked over to me. He cupped my face in his hands for the second time and kissed me. The kiss was short and brief. Mason went back to where he was sitting and sat down. Without even the slightest glance in my direction the game continued. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake." I laughed.

"Susie, is Emma reminding you of someone right now?"

"Yeah, she's reminding me of Uriah. What should we do about it?"

"Don't you dare do anything." I warned.

"We'll get you later."

"Shit." I muttered.

Mason cleared his throat. "Who are you dating?"

Marlene's face turned beet red. "Uh, er, no one." She got up and took off her shirt.

"Looks like we'll never know because I, for one, know that you won't pick truth again." Mason snorted.

"Damn, Cuz. You look hot." I smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She winked. "Jesse, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake." I coughed and got a questioning look from him. I shook my head.

"Do you like-like Emma?"

"Yeah." He looked down. Really? I had no idea. "Ty, dare or dare?"

Ty glared at him. "Dare I guess."

"I dare you to run around screaming that teddy bears are coming and they are trying to kill you. In your underwear."

Ty took off all of his clothes and stepped out of the bunker. The bunkers are all underground so he was in a tunnel. He lifted his hands and started running. "HELP! Teddy bears are trying to kill me!" People actually came out of their bunkers and laughed. Ty made his way back and looked at me. "Truth or dare, lover."

"Truth."

"Tell us about yourself."

"Well all right. Let's go back inside." This time I sat closer to a corner in case I needed to curl up and cry to myself. "You've already met my parents. My mom had a brother, Michael. H-he disappeared a few years back. Derek, my cousin had gotten sick. Michael took him and they went to look for a cure." Tears threatened to spill. "They've never come back." The tears spilled and I swiped at the furiously. "Anyway, we've been waiting. Obviously they still haven't come back. Um, my family consists of Jax, James, Derek, Michael, Tris, Tobias, Samuel, Jessica, Samantha, Finn, Marlene, Susie, Uriah, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Kailee, Christina, Alex, and me." I took off my shirt and turned around. Everyone gasped. "I got this the first time I tried to escape the palace. That's why I'm not so sweet anymore. The guards and their dogs attacked me. Aaron didn't know I tried to escape so he came and saved me. I was in the infirmary when I met Jesse. He introduced me to Cole and Ty." I put the shirt back on and sat down. "Mason's been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Our parents were friends. Your dad, Ethan, was a friend of my moms. My mom trained me a little when I was four but Aaron finished it. He trained me through every possible scenario that could happen. Even the impossible ones. I'm like an assassin prodigy. Every since the attack I haven't given up on fighting. Tris and Tobias had taken me zip lining as soon as I turned three. My dad and his family didn't like it but my mom loved it." I smiled at Susie and Marlene through my tears. "You two are like the older sisters I never had." They smiled at me. "When I was younger I was told I was too curious. You could see where that got me. That's how Aaron kidnapped me. He knocked on the door to my mom's apartment asking me if I could go with him to check out a robbery. Damn I was dumb." I was sobbing by the end so I grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around myself. Susie and Marlene came over and wrapped their arms around me.

"You don't have to say anything else, sweetie. Pick someone."

I sniffled and wiped my face. "Cole, you know the question."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the first girl you see and confess your undying love to her. No matter how old."

Cole grinned and walked to the bunker door. "Shit." He muttered. "I love you so much random lady!"

It was Lauren. How I know that is because she smacked him and then looked around the bunker. Everyone burst out laughing. Cole glared at me. "Jesse, dare or dare?"

"Dare, dumb ass."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Emma."

Jesse shrugged, walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and took me into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" He asked, sitting me down on the toilet. We talked for most of the time before I decided to ask him.

"Is it true? That you really do like me?"

He eyes shifted away from mine. "Yeah." He said quietly. "How do you feel?"

I was silent for a while before answering. "I don't know. This is a really tough time for me. Maybe I do, but my feelings are all jumbled up right now. How about since this seven minutes has been a waste on talking about feelings, I'll give you a kiss?" I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could see the hurt in his eyes. There was nothing I could do about that though. I crushed my lips against his and he nudged my mouth open. A spark went through us but we ignored it. Knocking interrupted us and told us our time was up. "You know I'll love you either way this turns out." I hugged him and went back out.

Jesse came out and picked Alex. My mind was zoned out so I didn't know what he picked. I was focused on the kiss Jesse and I shared. Well, I was focused on that until someone came through the bunker door. I cried out in shock and ran to them. Their arms wrapped around me in a loving embrace.

**Thought I'd leave you with that until I feel like making the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to say thanks to MahoganyEffie for the great ideas. Thanks babe ;) Lol **

I cried into their chest while they held me. "I've missed you!" I sobbed and moved on to the person next to them.

"Emma, if we knew you'd miss us this much we would have waited to tell you." Michael said. He told me not to call him uncle. It made him feel old. I don't know why though.

I moved back and cupped Derek's face in my hands. "How are you?"

"All better. Took us years to find, but we found the cure. Even brought it back with us in case someone else got sick. What's happened here? Why are you guys in lock down?"

"War with the factions. You guys have missed a lot. Missing eight years of my life has left you guys oblivion to who I've become. Being kidnapped, becoming an assassin prodigy, people dying. Who else knows you're here?"

"Mom let us in. So only her and dad know besides you guys." It was Susie and Marlene's turn to give hugs. Then Alex's.

"Come on! Let's surprise mom. She's in Bunker 5." I grabbed their hands and we sneaked over to Bunker 5.

By sneak I mean we crawled. There wasn't a need to but we did. I opened the door to find mom and dad talking. Michael and Derek crawled in after me and my mom did the same thing I did except there was more sobbing and crying. Derek got hugged by dad first and then mom. Mom was so happy to see them. Then I remembered how much I missed my family. That made me start bawling. Dad took me into his arms and cried with me. Soon we were in a group hug that consisted of Michael, mom, dad, me, and Derek. Every one of us were crying. Me because I've missed my family and I finally want to get it out of my system, but everyone else because they probably missed us so much. Passerby's would probably say, "Oh they are such cry babies", but if they went through what we did they'd be crying too.

"Okay, okay, we need to stop crying or someone's going to suspect something." Mom said jokingly, wiping her eyes.

The rest of us laughed and I went back to the bunker. Jesse was standing there with open arms and I ran into them. He stroked my hair while I finished crying all of the tears I had left. "I'm sorry." I laughed and wiped my eyes.

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Your shirt."

"I can always get another one." He laughed.

I sighed. "It was just so much. I've missed them so much and then Derek and Michael show up. Ugh."

Jesse hugged me again and kissed my hair. "I understand."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"It's sort of bed time so we can go to bed I guess." Marlene said.

We all took turns getting changed in the bathroom and then climbed into our beds to sleep. I was on top bunk while Jesse was on the bottom. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I had no dreams. Not even nightmares. I awoke by the slamming of a door.

"Emma?" A familiar person whispered below me.

"Yeah?"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" I looked below at Jesse who was staring up at me.

The lights in the tunnel were just enough to read his expression. I looked around and there was absolutely no one else here. I jumped down and started to investigate. The beds were still messy. I raised an eyebrow at Jesse when I faced him. "I just woke up and they were gone." He said.

"Shall we go check the other bunkers?" I said, throwing on some shoes and grabbing a jacket since I was only in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Yes, we shall, but I suggest we be sneaky about it." I shrugged and tip toed to the door. Jesse stepped out first to make sure the coast was clear. "It doesn't sound like there is anyone out hear."

I stepped out and listened. "You're right. Let's check the bunkers." We went from Bunkers 1 to 10 and there was absolutely no one in sight. "_Jesse,_" I complained. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"I don't know. We should go above ground to see if they're up there. What I don't get is that they'd leave us."

I sighed. "Maybe they didn't."

"What do you mean?" Jesse looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"The people they were at war with threatened them. What if they came and took them?"

"Why would they leave us here?"

"I...I-I have absolutely no idea." We finally climbed out of the trap door thing and quickly walked out of the building. "It's so deserted a-and bloody."

There were no cars or people. Not even anything that lived was around. Nothing. Except for tons of blood. Blood covered everything. The walls of the buildings; the ground we walked on; the windows. Jesse grabbed my hand and we walked towards the gates that were literally broken. "How did we miss something this big?"

I rubbed my temple with my free hand. "We had only just missed them too." I took a deep breath. "All right. Why don't we go check with the other factions? The faction that tries to kill us probably have our friends and family."

Jesse laughed. "We can try."

"That's all we can hope for right now."

**Please read: Gods' I feel horrible! I don't know why but my mind always draws a blank everyday. It's annoying but I live through it. I hate it the most when it goes blank when I'm trying to make a fanfiction chapter. Anyway I wanted to get one up yesterday but my mind was blank and I was staring at an empty page. If this chapter isn't as great as they usually are I'm sooooo sorry! I know you guys wanted a chapter yesterday and I really wanted to type one up. Yesterday sucked with everything that happened to me. I kinda hope this chapter makes up for it and I'm going to try to get another one up tonight. If I don't just know that I'm trying the best I can while being uber busy. Ughers **


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the Erudite compound took a few hours. I figured that there's a big chance that everyone was taken there since Dauntless has had war with them once before. There was barely anyone there. A few families here or there. Other than them there was absolutely no one around. What happened to everyone in the past five years? Everyone used to be so lively and cheerful. Even the Erudites were lively and cheerful. We talked with them more. They shared information and ideas. What happened? The families looked sick and dirty. Their clothes were as dirty as they could get. If you stared at them you could probably make out the color blue under all of that filth.

"What did I miss?" I asked, horrified.

Jesse squeezed my hand in response. The kids looked terribly sick. Worse then the parents did. Pale, dark circles under their eyes, too skinny, dirt covering almost every inch of them. We need to help them too. These kids deserve to have a life too. "Jesse, we have to help them." I whispered.

"We still have to find everyone first, right?"

I hated to say this. "They can wait. These kids have weeks. Maybe even just days left to live. We need to get them food."

"All right. We should probably get them to a bath too."

"With this many people we could probably take them to the compound and use the showers and stuff. I wonder how broken down it is." I walked up to a family. "Hey," I said softly. "Do you guys want to come with me to take a shower and eat?"

They looked at me with a mixture of fear and hope in their eyes. "The last person that offered that killed most of us." The probable father spat.

"And I'm so sorry for that. I just want to help you guys before I find my family."

The father's face changed from anger to sadness. "You're doing this instead of looking for your family?" I nodded. The mother and father looked at each other then back at me. "We know someone who can help you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but you've got to help our children first. They're really sick." I looked down at the children. My heart broke for them. "All right. Get everyone together. My friend and I will go find a car to bring you all with us." I turned to Jesse. "Come on, lover, we need to find a car."

He smiled at what I said and we left the family to go find a car. We didn't have to go far. There was a truck that could fit all of the families that I saw. I let go of Jesse's hand and climbed into the passenger's seat. After Jesse climbed in, he started the car and drove up the the patiently waiting families. They climbed in silently and Jesse drove to the compound. I climbed out and jogged down into the Pit. It was trashed. The floor was broken in different places; the stores were a mess; furniture was thrown all over. I really hope that the showers still work. I led everyone towards the apartments. "Each apartment has a shower. I suggest you all go and get one. We'll be in the kitchen making food. Just follow the signs that I put up."

"What's your name?" Someone asked.

"Emma." I responded and walked away with Jesse.

Jesse put up the signs that directed the families to the kitchen while I cooked pancakes and bacon. After I put all of the plates of food I went to the storage room to get medical supplies. I brought back everything I could without dropping any of it. Families were already starting to file into seats. For some odd reason only the Pit and most the apartments were trashed. The dining hall and hallways were perfectly fine. Maybe a scratch here or there but other than that it was fine. Everyone was eating and laughing. I smiled at them. Jesse was watching me closely, I noticed. I gave him a huge grin that he happily returned. He started to walk over but two kids came up to me. I bent down so I was looking them in the eye. "Thank you so much, Emma." The little girl said.

"Yes, thank you." The little boy with her smiled.

"It was my pleasure." I smiled back.

"This meant a lot to everyone. So we were told to bring you to someone."

"Are they here with you?" I asked, confused.

"No they're back at Erudite, but we're going to bring you to her. Is it okay that we all stay here? It's nicer and cleaner than Erudite."

"No, I don't mind at all. When will we be leaving?"

"Right now if you want."

"Sure. Let's get going. I'll just get my friend."

"No! You need to come alone."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"Do you trust us?"

"Well, uh, I just met you and you're asking if I can trust you? No, but I'll come alone. I can handle myself."

"Good. Now come on."

"Hold on. Just let me tell my friend we're I'm going so he doesn't freak out."

"Hurry."

I nodded and ran over to Jesse. "They told me I had to go alone. Please just let me do this."

I could tell he didn't want to. He nodded reluctantly. I drove back to Erudite with the two kids. When we arrived I turned off the car and followed them into the HQ. There, we went into a library. A girl with brown hair and watery gray eyes was sitting at a table reading one of the books. My mouth dropped open. I knew this girl. She looked at me and smirked.

"I know you." I said.

**Cliffhanger! I'm so glad I got a chapter in. Was having a tough time but I pulled through! Anyway I can't remember what this girl's grandma looked like sooooo I'll just guess and go with this. I want to know who you guys think the girl is. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Language **

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her. None of them knew it was filled of blanks but me. The kids gasped, but she stood up and grinned at me. "What the hell?" I hissed.

"Emma, good friend, how's mom?"

"Shut up."

"How's grandma?"

"Shut the hell up, Natalie."

"I don't think I will. How's grandpa?"

I will not cry in front of her. "Natalie Matthews, shut the fucking hell up!"

"Aw, little granddaughter miss her grandparents?"

"Fuck you and your dead family."

That seemed to hurt. Her face changed into sadness. "You know, Emma, it's not my fault that my grandma tried to kill all the Divergents."

"Well you seem to not give a shit."

"I try not to care about everyone else. I'm always in here. Even while the war went on. I'm this place's protector. Wonder why none of this building got destroyed? Yeah, well, I'm the answer. Now what do you want?"

"Where is everyone? My friends and family to be exact."

"I don't have the answer to that, but I can help you."

"How?"

Natalie walked over to a wall and tilted a book on the shelf. She stepped back and part of the wall opened to revel hundreds of weapons. I smiled at all of them. Natalie filled a huge bag with dozens of weapons, guns and knives, and ammo. I replaced my empty pistol with a loaded one. The kids stayed away from all the weapons while I looked through them. After grabbing everything we could, we walked back to the truck with the kids in tow. They climbed into the back while I drove and Natalie sat in the passenger's seat.

"Can you two do me a favor and get my friend?" I asked as they were climbing out. They nodded and ran off.

Minutes later Jesse came over to the driver's side. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, lover. I'm guessing you want to drive?"

"You guessed correctly. Now in the back." As I climbed out he smacked my butt.

Natalie turned around and grinned at me when I was seated. 'He's hot.' She mouthed. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. "Where to next?" I asked.

"Candor, of course." Natalie said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, of course. I totally forgot." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Duh. Now hurry up, cutie. We don't have a lot of time." I stiffened when she flirted with Jesse.

Why did I even care? She can flirt with him. I do not have feelings for Jesse. We drove in an awkward silence all the way to Candor. I laid down with the bag of weapons while Jesse and Natalie got out of the truck. It was seconds I waited until someone knocked on the door by my head. "What the hell." I muttered under my breath. A buzzing sound erupted from below me. I looked down to see a hole in the bottom of the car going deep into the ground. I raised an eyebrow and jumped down. Being Dauntless also means you don't think before you do things. As I was falling, I quickly put in my ear piece and turned it on in case something happened. I hit something soft when I landed. There was little light where I was, but I could just make out the three bodies that were with me. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Carissa Black and this is my friend Keria Hollister. That's her brother Niall Hollister."

"You're Susan's kid, right? Or Robert's?"

"Susan. She's dead. So is my uncle."

"Why are you under Candor?"

"We are trying to get as much people as we can." Keria explained.

"Why did you put a hole in my car?"

"I did that." Niall admitted.

"And I ask again. Why?"

"So you can join us."

"Well, I'm trying to find my family and the rest of the Dauntless compound. So if you don't mind." I looked up. "How do I get out?"

"You're friends were ambushed. If you really want to go back up we'll go with you."

"How?" I urged.

"Climb."

I sighed and started climbing. It took a few minutes to get back up to the truck. "Jesse, I'm coming out now." I whispered into the ear piece.

Nothing but silence answered me. My heart was in my throat when I kicked open the door. There was blood smeared across the ground and my stomach clenched. I hope that isn't Jesse's. Keria, Carissa, Niall, and I cautiously got out of the car. There was no one around. A door was swinging open on the HQ building so I silently ran over there. It takes two years to be able to run without making any noise. Longest two years of my life. I walked right into the building with the other three in tow. Niall was carrying the weapons bag because it isn't as light as I expected it to be. I mean, I know I can carry it but I feel like rescuing my friend. There was someone sitting at a desk inside HQ. I laughed silently and strode right up to them. "Hello. I am here for an appointment." I said with the straightest face I could manage. It was obviously good because they took me into someone's office. "Why, hello." I faked a smile at the person sitting at the desk.

"Who are you?" They asked when the other person closed the door.

"You have my friend."

"Friend? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the fucking bullshit. Come on just hand them over."

"Them?"

"Oh my fucking god." I pulled out my gun and shot the person. "Damn I shouldn't have done that. Oh, well." I shrugged and went back out. "Someone needs to clean up that mess." I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my new friends and walked down the hall.

**Sooo I know it's not the best but I wanted to give you something before I watch House of Anubis tonight. I added some characters. yes Jeanine's granddaughter is Natalie. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Candor because they need to check every faction. It doesn't matter who was in it before. Erudite dragged everyone in. **

"I can't believe you killed that person." Niall said.

"I can believe that." I said smugly.

"Yeah, of course you can. You shot him." Carissa said.

I smirked. "Hell yeah I shot him. They should really clean it up though. It was pretty bloody."

"Duh." Keria face palmed.

"We have to hurry. I won't be afraid to shoot any of you. Carissa you may be a friend of the family but I'm not one to give a shit."

"We can see that." Carissa rolled her eyes.

We ran down flights of stairs before we heard fighting. One of the doors down the hall was open and a light was shining brightly. I skipped down the hallway and looked into the room. Natalie was laying on the floor, bloody, while Jesse was being beat to death. My stomach clenched and I pulled out a machine gun from the bag. I walked right in and shot people's feet. "What the hell is going on here?" I shouted.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I didn't know we were introducing ourselves. My name is Emma Parker. You are?"

"The people you shot! Why?!" One of the men yelled.

"You were beating my friend. " I pouted. "Why?" Then it hit me. "You guys aren't Candor. You're Dauntless. Candor would never openly attack people. Besides we were just coming to see if they had the rest of the Dauntless compound." I took a good look at the men. They were older. "You guys have been working for Erudite for the past thirty something years haven't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

I groaned. "Just give me my friends. I'm guessing that none of you have my friends or family so I'm going to take them and go. Good bye." I ran to Jesse. "You okay?" I whispered.

"Not really."

"Keria, Niall, Carissa." I shouted. "Help these two. I'll watch your back."

Keria, Niall, and Carissa grabbed Natalie and Jesse and went out the door. I started to back away to make them think I was following, but I didn't. "Emma." Aaron's voice buzzed in my ear.

"Hold on." I told him and bent down in front of the wounded men. "You guys don't know anything?" I asked softly.

Their faces changed from hatred and anger to understanding. "No, all we know is that we were ordered to attack anyone that came. They said to watch out for a tall blonde with electric blue eyes. Meaning you. You weren't the one to get out of the car so we just took them prisoner. You're friends decided to attack us so we fought back." One of the men explained.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "That's all?" They nodded. "Thanks for you're help. Sorry I shot you. You know, you shouldn't have left Dauntless." They looked away, guilty and ashamed. "All right, Aaron. What is it?" I said, skipping back to the car.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I tried to take the sadness from my voice, but it just made it worse.

"What happened?"

"Everyone was taken except Jesse and I, but I don't know why." I said.

"Did you eat or drink anything unusual?"

"Well, I remember that Jesse and I shared a sandwich."

"There could have been something in that sandwich."

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I can help. Come back to the palace."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "I need to check out the other factions."

"How about you come here first to let out all of your anger and frustration that's building inside of you then we'll send out search parties?"

I groaned. " Fine, but get a nurse ready. Jesse needs to be bandaged up."

"See you soon."

I ran into Niall, who seemed to have been sent back to look for me. He had on a worried expression. "Hey, princess, what's wrong?"

Niall rolled his eyes at me. "We have to hurry. They've found the dead body."

"The stupid desk person finally decided to check the office?"

"Yeah, now let's go!" Niall grabbed my arm and we ran back to the car.

I climbed into the driver's side and pushed down the the foot petal. It was silent all the way to the garage. "Where are we?" Natalie asked.

"Home." I said sarcastically. I smirked at Jesse and helped him to a panel in the garage. He opened it and pressed some numbers. Seconds later outside, I could hear cogs turning so I helped Jesse out. Everyone else was already out there and on the platform. It didn't take long to get back to the underground palace. "Home sweet home!" I shouted sarcastically.

Aaron came running down the corridor and embraced me. A doctor sat Jesse in a wheel chair and took him away. "You're not hurt?" He started to look me over.

"Nope. Not a scratch."

"Yeah, not on you." Keria snickered.

"Shut your face, Grumpy. You're just mad you didn't get to do any shooting."

"You shot someone?" Aaron was wide eyed.

"What did you expect from Sam's daughter? Seriously, dumb ass, you should know better. Anyway, yes to get answers and to save Jesse." Natalie complained and stomped her foot. "Really, Nat? Stop acting like a four year old. Dumb ass, I'm going to need four extra rooms."

"You can have the smaller ones next to yours." Aaron said.

"Okay, I'll see you later as soon as I get everyone settled." Aaron nodded and walked off, hands in his pockets.

"You call your father dumb ass?" Carissa asked.

I whirled around. "Don't you _ever _call that dumb ass my father." I hissed.

Natalie grabbed my arm and ushered me forward. "Come on, Em. Don't worry about them. We can ditch them once they find their rooms. Besides, it's not like we're taking them with us to find your family."

Carissa looked hurt but I didn't care. I don't even look like Aaron! Natalie didn't let go of my arm the entire way; not that I minded. She was like my frenemy. I didn't bother giving them sleeping arrangement's. They can figure that out on their own.

* * *

It was time for dinner and Aaron had asked me if I could get everyone. I shrugged and said, "I could. I would. But I won't." Until he said please. Then I sighed and went to get them. I stopped outside the door, about to knock but decided to eavesdrop once I heard my name said.

_"Emma is such a bitch. All I did was ask why she called her father a dumb ass." Carissa said._

_"Well, obviously it's not her father." Keria, I think, answered her._

_"I don't like her. She doesn't have to be so mean." _

_"She's hot." Niall said._

_"Oh shut up, Niall. We all know it's your hormones." Keria told him._

_"Nah, Emma is extremely hot. If that Jesse kid isn't her boyfriend I'm totally going for it."_

_"She'll never go out with you. She's too big of a bitch. Wait, she may go out with you. Only because she's a slutty whore. She's probably done every guy that's why they all left her. I wouldn't be surprised if this started when she was younger. She probably came here years ago and did every boy, taking their innocence." Carissa said._

That pissed me off a lot. I didn't bother telling them about dinner. Instead, I angrily walked back to the dining room and took a seat next to Aaron and his parents. No one has pissed me off this much since I went to a little school inside the palace with Jesse, Cole, and Ty and everyone in the class spread rumors on why I was there. Jesse, Cole, and Ty stood up for me and I beat up some of the kids to prove a point. Jesse wasn't coming to dinner because he was asleep from the medication the doctor gave him. He would know what to do. Natalie looked at me with a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said through clenched teeth.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and we all started eating turkey with gravy and corn. Aaron used to have a wife and daughter, but they died from a fatal illness. I witnessed everything. It was horrible. About an hour after everyone finished eating and we struck up a conversation, the three asshats decided to join us. "We weren't told it was dinner." Keria said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the _slutty whore _forgot to tell you." I snapped, stood up, and went to the gym. I saw their faces before I stomped out. They paled and sat at the far end of the table. I beat the punching bag until my hands were so bloody and unrecognizable. Which took a while, might I add. Then I decided to pay Jesse a visit.

Jesse was awake and sitting up when I walked in. He immediately knew something was wrong and he hadn't even seen my hands yet. "What happened?" I didn't bother to hide my hands when i sat next to him on his double bed. "Emma! What the hell did you do to yourself?" He grabbed my hands gently and examined them.

"Those goddamned newbies were talking shit about me. They called me a freaking slutty whore."

"So you beat a punching bag?"

"Exactly and you knew that because I've done this before."

"Exactly. Now get the gauze from the dresser. I need to wrap your hands."

I went to his dresser and grabbed the gauze. Jesse wrapped them and then kissed my palms. He looked up at me and I decided. It seemed so did he. Jesse took my chin and brought it down so our lips were inches apart. He closed the distance and slid his tongue across my bottom lip for entrance, which I gladly gave him. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won. His tongue explored my mouth while I twirled his hair in my fingers. We both pulled away panting. We smiled at each other and he pulled me against him. I laid against his chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

**I hope this sorta makes up for everything I missed. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated for about 3 days. My mind was blank and I could barely do much writing. I'm writing three fanfics at one time kinda so I'm going back and forth. So far you guys get during the week while they get the weekends. They don't seem to mind much. So, uh, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it took me a while because I have tons of projects. Besides the projects due, I haven't been feeling very well so if I can't always get an update up I'm soooo sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't know I fell asleep until I was woken up from Jesse stroking my hair. Jesse still had one arm slung across my waist while the other stroked my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was staring lovingly at me. Lust and love filled his eyes and his finger started to trace my lips. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. He nudged my mouth open and our tongues danced. We were interrupted by hushed voices. "We should ask Jesse about Emma. No one else will tell us anything. Aaron looked at us, disgusted. I wonder what everyone's problem is." Keria said.

"Maybe the whore really got around." Carissa said.

I looked at Jesse pleadingly and he pecked me on the lips before nodding to the closet. I got up carefully trying not to jostle the bed too much and hid in the closet. Carissa and Keria walked in just as I closed the closet and looked through the crack. They were dressed like sluts. Extremely short shorts and skintight strapless shirts. I rolled my eyes. And they call me a slutty whore. Susan would be so disappointed. "Jesse, can you help us?" Carissa shoved her nonexistent boobs in his face.

He turned his head and made a face. I suppressed a giggle. "What can I help you with?"

"Emma is being really mean to us and we want to know why." Keria said.

"Maybe it's because you're judging her when you don't even know anything about her." Jesse started to get out of bed.

"That's why you have to tell us."

Jesse looked directly at the closet and then his eyes dropped. "That's not my story to tell."

"Why?" Keria pouted.

"Because. Now if you don't mind. Get out."

Carissa crawled onto the bed and pushed Jesse back down. She climbed on top of him and started to pull off her top. I had the urge to throw up. My fists clenched and I was about to go out there and throw Carissa off him when Natalie walked in. She looked towards the closet and then back to the scene on the bed. So how did she know I was in here? "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to have fun with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Yes, I do have a problem. Now get out before I have Emma throw you out herself." That seemed to sober them up. Carissa climbed off of Jesse and walked quickly out of the room with Keria in tow. Natalie came over to the closet and opened it. "I was surprised when i didn't hear any fighting or shouting when they walked in."

"How'd you know I was in here?"

"Easy. I followed you last night. Then this morning I heard Keria and Carissa go around asking people what your problem was. I figured you'd either fight with them or hide. Since I didn't hear fighting I assumed you hid. Now, are you two together?" She grinned.

I looked at Jesse as I sat down and raised an eyebrow. Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I took that as a yes. "I guess so."

"Awww! That's so cute. Now, hurry up and get changed. Both of you. We are leaving after lunch. Oh, Emma, Aaron would like to speak with you on who to send out and to where." I nodded as she left and shut the door behind her.

Jesse laid me down and kept his arms around my waist. My back was against his chest and I could hear his heart speed up. I grinned and twisted in his grip so I could face him. "I've always wanted to do this." Jesse kissed me again and this time we weren't interrupted.

* * *

I had changed into black skinny jeans and a black tank top. Figured I might as well dress full Dauntless when I find my family and the rest of the Dauntless compound. Aaron was sitting in the dining room sipping wine when I came in. He was dressed in a black tux. I giggled and slung myself across his lap. "Well, Santa, I would like Mark and his men to go to Abnegation with Thomas and his men. Antony and his men can come with Jesse, Natalie, and I to Amity. Hopefully, one of us will find them. Please, Santa?"

"I'm obviously not Santa because I do not molest little kids. Just saying, but if you want them there I'm fine with that. I'll be giving you better communication devices to use, okay?" I nod and he kisses my forehead. "Don't get hurt. You're parents would kill me without a second thought."

"They already want to." I said and he shrugged. "Hey, kidnapping a child isn't very nice. They have a good excuse to kill you."

Aaron chuckled. "Sorry about that."

I shrugged. "Eh, it was actually pretty fun. Regular kidnappers would have fed me scraps and I wouldn't have been able to leave as easily as I did." I pointed out.

"I don't know how you did that." Aaron admitted.

I laughed. "But you're all big and bad and in control of absolutely everything."

"Yeah, well, not at that time. Anyway, what's going on between you and the newbies?"

"They called me a bitch, not that I care, but they also called me a slutty whore. Said that I probably slept with all the guys in the Dauntless compound and that's why everyone left."

Aaron gasped. "I give you total permission to beat them up."

"Way ahead of you, dumb ass."

"You already beat them up?"

"Nope, but I will go now. They tried to seduce my boyfriend to get information out of him about me. I'll see you when I see you."

"Will they be coming to the doctor?"

I laughed and smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot."

He chuckled again and I got up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." He waved to me as I walked out the door.

I went straight to their rooms. They were in there, just as I suspected. I walked right in and smiled like nothing had happened. "I need your help with something."

They eyed me suspiciously and then nodded hesitantly. I skipped out of the room and towards the gym with them in tow. Niall stayed by the door while Carissa and Keria went in a little bit and stopped. "We were hopping you'd do this. We've wanted to have a _talk_ with you since yesterday."

I burst out laughing causing them to frown, but then they came at me. Fists swinging and everything. I was laughing too hard to do anything about it. A punch in the face sobered me up. I wiped my mouth, discovering blood, but ignoring it. I narrowed my eyes at them and fought back. I kicked Keria hard in the chest causing her to fly backwards and hit the wall with a hard thud. Carissa tried to take a swing at me again, but I flipped her and kicked her against the wall next to Keria. Niall ran out the door, too scared to fight. Coward. Keria and Carissa probably have concussions. I should probably inform Aaron before they end up having permanent internal injuries. Too bad I don't give a shit.

**I had to shovel snow from my extremely large drive way in really cold weather while feeling nauseous and dizzy. Jeez that sucked. Felt even more nauseous. Anyway i'm kinda eh about this chapter. just tell me what you think... I have a huge surprise in the end and I can't wait to type it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Gets a little detailed, but they don't do anything **

"Hey, lover. How was lunch? Ready to go?" I rushed him. I knew that people would be looking for me once they found Keria and Carissa. No doubt that Niall informed someone. They're lucky I didn't kill them. One snap in the neck is all it takes.

"Uh, yeah, fine. What's the rush?" Jesse got up from the chair and walked over to me.

"I kinda gave Keria and Carissa really bad concussions when they tried to beat me up." I said really fast hoping he'd just drop it and looked down at the floor.

He sucked in a breath sharply. "Em, they're going to be fine."

"I don't give a shit if they're fine. It's just that Aaron would be coming after me soon. He just thought they'd have broken limbs. Not concussions."

Jesse chuckled. "We'll leave then."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank you." I gave him a peck on the cheek and he complained. Oops. Almost forgot that we were dating. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. It only lasted a a few seconds because I wanted to get out of there.

Jesse sighed and followed me back up to the garage. Natalie was sitting in a big jeep surrounded by Antony and his men. Mark, his men, and Thomas and his men took the car we brought since it was bigger and could hold all of them. Aaron had given us all much better communication devices. They were cuffs so they'd be easier to get to if we were caught. In case we ever had our hands tied up all we'd have to do was press a button on our wrist and Aaron could hear us. Hit it twice and it would turn off. We drove in silence until Mark informed me of the state Abnegation was in. Obviously it wasn't touched. How that worked out, I didn't know. So they went back to Aaron, leaving us to deal with whatever lies within the walls of Amity.

It was an extremely quite ride so to speak. Antony hid the car behind a couple of trees and we all got out. There were five other people besides Antony, Natalie, Jesse, and me. I went first and motioned for them to follow. There were people picking apples off the trees as we quickly sneaked by. No one paid any attention to the random people running through the trees. I reached the HQ minutes later. Johanna was still leader of the Amity so she was sitting in her chair in her office. I walked right in and sat on the desk. "Johanna, where are the Dauntless members?"

"What?" She looked up from the papers she was reading to look at me, finally noticing I was here.

"You heard me. Where. Are. The. Dauntless. Members?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Have a drink while we talk." She passed me a cup. "To answer your question, I have no idea. We haven't had anyone other than the Amity members for a few years. We like to stay out of the wars."

"Stop lying to me!" I shouted, causing Johanna to flinch. "I know you have them here. They're not at any of the other factions!"

"Why don't you take a sip of your drink? It could help calm you down."

"Stop it!" I screamed, getting the slightest whimper from her. Wow. Didn't expect that. "Just tell me where they are and explain to me who they were at war with? Was it Erudite?" My voice was getting hoarse so I took the slightest sip of whatever was in the cup. I finally realized why she was so persistent. My eyes widened in realization. "Peace serum." Johanna relaxed and I started to giggle. I clamped my mouth shut and threw the cup down. It shattered and pieces flew everywhere. Jesse and Antony ran in before I could back hand her. I've had three years at practicing to fight the peace serum. At first it always makes me giggle so the people that gave it to me think that it worked. Then I break out of the weird trance. Jesse grabbed me and held my arms behind my back. "Why are you so scared? Is it because you know what's going on? Why didn't they take me?!" I screamed. "Why was it just my family?!"

Johanna looked scared shitless. "They wanted to test you. See if you can do what they wanted."

"What the hell did they want to test me for?"

"To see if you were good enough to join them."

"Join who?"

"I don't know."

I screamed mean, incoherent words at her. Jesse dragged me out and straight to the car. I was kicking and screaming as Jesse threw me into the back and climbed in after me. He cupped my face in his hands. "Hey, shhh, everything will be fine." He said softly. Then he sighed. "Fighting the peace serum always has the opposite affects." I nodded in response and tried to calm down, but I just couldn't. Jesse started to kiss me.

I tangled my hands through his hair and deepened the kiss. He laid me down and then straddled me without breaking the kiss. His hands traveled down my sides and then up my shirt. I pull away to get air and then we began kissing again. He cupped my breasts in his hands while deepening the kiss. I pull away and smile at him. "You did good at calming me down, lover, but we can't do this now."

He smiled back. "Okay." He pecked my lips and released my chest. "We won't do anything until you're ready."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied immediately.

**Weird chapter I know. If it's bad don't say it because I know it is. No need to tell me again. Anyway sorry for not getting a chapter up. it's easier to do them in the morning I guess. This will be the last one until Monday. Maybe. Sorry for the little eh at the end... I don't know why I did that. Oh well. it's over and done with. **


	12. Chapter 12

Jesse and I sneaked into the green house by ourselves. Sitting there on the steps looking deathly pale and too skinny was my mom. I bit down on my hand to stop myself from crying at how weak she looked. Jesse and I started forward and mom's eyes widened. "You shouldn't have come."

I took out my gun and looked around to make sure there was no one else here. There was. A female in a black mask sat behind some plants holding a gun. I showed no mercy. I shot her causing twelve other people with guns to run out and try to shoot me. They tried. I dodged each bullet. Mom screamed making me hesitate for a moment. That little mistake got me shot in the arm. I cursed and shot the people down. With Jesse's help of course. My arm was bleeding badly, but it didn't stop me from my mission. I made sure there was no one else with us. There was a trap door that was wide open. I jumped through not caring about the protests from Jesse or mom. Everyone was down here. My anger flared and I basically went on a rampage. All the guards, there were four, that were guarding the "prisoners" died instantly. I stood there with blood soaked hands and sweat soaked hair with everyone staring at me.

"I suggest you never fight the peace serum again." Jesse jumped down and gave me a kiss.

"This was one of my favorite outfits." I complained causing everyone in the room to erupt into laughter. "Jesse, go back upstairs and stay with my mom. I'll handle down here."

"Just like you did a few moments ago?"

"Shut up." I hissed and started to untie people.

I heard Jesse climb back up as I finished untying dad. We untied everyone else and climbed back upstairs. Jesse found Ty and Cole. Mason found me and apologizing for being rude the other day. Just when I thought he was going to give me a hug, he brought me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine. I was too tired to fight him. The peace serum gives you a bit of energy and then basically wipes you out. Our lips moved in sync. His hands kept my body pressed against his. One hand held me firmly by the butt while the other held my head. I waited for him to let go of me, but all he did was pull away, take a breather, and started to make out with me again. He nudged my mouth open and his tongue explored my mouth. I had a big feeling Jesse was going to kill him. Black dots floated across my vision and I started to get light headed. I thought it was because of the kissing so I pulled away and took deep breathes. That didn't help.

It just got worse. It got so bad that I could stand. I fell to my knees and tried to shake off the feeling of being dizzy. The world was spinning and my arm hurt like hell. My arm. I was losing a lot of blood for a gun shot wound. That's because I also got shot in my stomach. I hadn't even felt or noticed that. Neither did anyone else. I found out when I doubled over and that movement caused me excruciating pain. I ripped open my jacket and saw the hole. It didn't hit any major organs or do anything major except for almost dying. My vision blurred as Jesse ran to me. No doubt he saw that little thing with Mason. That's not what he was worried about. He saw the blood. He picked me up and started running to a doctor. I heard Natalie have a hysterical fit. She communicated with Aaron who, as I heard, was yelling orders at people. My eyes were closed and my breathing was slowing. I passed out soon after.

Darkness. I was fully surrounded by darkness. A door opened at the end of a hallway. Birds were chirping, the wind was blowing. The smell of summer rain and flowers drifted over to me. I took a deep breath and a step forward. My life literally flashed before my eyes. Everything I have ever done replayed in my head. Then my friends and family. Mom, dad, Aaron, Alexander, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Tris, Tobias,Will, Kailee, Susie, Marlene, Mason, Jesse, Ty, Cole, Derek, Michael, and many more. I realized I couldn't go through that door. It would probably mean I would be dead for sure. I heard crying and the scene shifted. There was no door. No sounds except for the crying. Then I heard a voice. "If she does come back there's a chance she may not remember you."

"I don't care. As long as she comes back."

That broke my heart. I may not remember? This wasn't good. I struggled to get my eyes open. I wanted to see everyone one last time before I died. If I died. I passed out again, but when I woke up I was able to open my eyes. I was in the infirmary at the palace. Jesse was holding my hand, sleeping. Mom and dad were in chairs also sleeping. As if on cue, Jesse stirred and looked up at me. His face broke out into a smile. Then my parents woke up and rushed over to me. "You're okay."

"I feel like I've been run over about a dozen times."

**Sorry this story has gone by so quickly. It's just that I can't keep continuing like this. I'll make other divergent fanfics just not continuing this so enjoy these last few chapters. I figured I'd leave off like this and give you guys two more chapters. It's just that there's nothing left for me in continuing this. Like I said before I'll make other Divergent fanfics and use some ideas that you guys gave me. Ok so I know this chapter was a little omigods what the hell, but what can I say? I like a little bloody action. Sorry if it went by a little quick**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Does *le nasty but there are no freaking pregnancies... Just saying. I'd feel weird if I did that. Oh and it doesnt go into detail. Never does. Except maybe that one chapter but they didnt do anything bad**

I was standing up for the first time in two weeks. Jesse, being as he was the only other person in the room, was helping me. He had his hands placed firmly on my waist. As soon as I got up my knees buckled and I would have fallen if not for Jesse. I sighed and got back up. Once I started taking steps we started to talk.

"So I saw you and Mason kiss." He said coldly. Yeah, it's a little late for this conversation, but we wanted to wait until I was starting to walk.

I turn to face him in his grip. I cupped his face in my hands and looked him sternly. "Babe, that didn't mean anything to me. _You_ mean everything to me. I was too tired and weak to stop it. Being shot twice and fight the peace serum really take a lot out of you."

Jesse sighs and his grip on me tightens. He rests his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"You mean the little temper tantrum you threw when I was able to stay up for more than five minutes. Or maybe the way you've been acting to everyone, but me. You were jealous."

Jesse chuckled. "All of it. I'm so sorry. And you're right. I was jealous." I leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you." He whispered when I pulled away.

"I love you too." I slipped out of his grasp and attempted to walk on my own, but I fell on my butt. Jesse was trying really hard not to laugh. My eyebrows furrowed together and I frowned up at Jesse. "Today we work on walking and running. Tomorrow we work on fighting."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now help me up and let's get walking."

For the rest of the day Jesse and I ran through the halls after I could walk again. After seeing me run, the nurses sent me back to my room, but under Jesse's watch of course. Jesse and I were swinging our hands and walking towards the dining room. Mom, dad, Aaron, and the rest our both our families were sitting at the table. They all turned towards us as we walked through the doors. They all broke out into smiles and came over to hug me saying "I'm glad you're better" or "We've missed you" or "I have a little guess you're going to start training again tomorrow". That one was Aaron's comment. I laughed at him and nodded my head while everyone took a seat.

* * *

"Stop going easy on me." I whined.

"If you insist." Jesse shrugs and comes at me.

He punches me and uses a punch kick combo trying to throw me off. I repeated the actions and got him pinned to the ground. "Got you."

He smiles up at me. Then he flipped us so he was straddling me. I smiled up at him this time. He took my hair out of my pony tail and started kissing me. I wrapped my legs around my waist and the kiss started to pick up. Until Mason walked in. He scowled at us.

"You're supposed to be helping Emma. Not making out with her."

"Like you could do something better." I muttered under my breath not for him to hear.

Obviously he has really good hearing because he walked over as Jesse was helping me up. Mason took me into his arms and held me tightly. "I can." He pushed me up against the wall and stared to make out with me. He bit down on my lip and I gasped. His tongue slid in. He picked me up and forcefully wrapped my legs around him. Mason's hands were tightly squeezing my thighs.

I tried to get out of his hold or even push him back. He just pressed me harder against the wall. I yanked my head back, but it hit the wall. Hard. Now it's sore. Jesse looked about ready to kill someone. Mason pushed me to the ground and started to walk away. I wiped my mouth and kicked him in the back. He whips around to face me. Anger written all over his face. I stick my tongue out and we start to fight. He's pinned down in seconds. I back hand him.

"How dare you." I hiss. "Stop kissing me!"

"You know you love it."

I punch him this time in the nose making him bleed. "The only thing I love, or should I say person, is Jesse. Well, besides my parents but still. You get the freaking point."

Mason looked hurt. Besides the bloody nose and bruises, of course. I got off him and into the arms of my lover. Mason left to attend to his bloody nose while Jesse held me. My eyes were closed as Jesse rubbed my back. "We're going to have to do something about that." Jesse whispered in my ear. "I know something that can make you totally mine."

I felt my face heat up as I nodded my head. He kicked my feet out from under me and carried me bridal style back to his room. His room wasn't close to anyone else's room so it was perfect. He lays me down on the bed gently and begins to kiss me. First on the lips. Then down my neck until he reaches the beginning of my sports bra. I let him take charge being as this is my first time. We undress each other. Let's just say that when Jesse was finished with me I was sore in places I never thought I would be.

**Next chapter will be thy last and I'm so sad that it's coming to a close. Oh next chapter everything will be explained. People will die. People will awaken. Be prepared for tomorrow. Lol**


	14. Chapter 14

Mom and dad explained to me that I killed the person that started the war and kidnapped them. I was stunned, but happy to say the least. Jesse and I were very happy. Mason, not so much. He was pissed, but what can I say. I'm too damn sexy for my own good. Every threat ever brought upon us vanished. We were free and happy. We had people starting to help the factions and rebuild the Dauntless compound. Aaron had a lot of people come help. Jesse and I hung out with my family plus Ty and Cole. We had a gigantic picnic in the glass building. Sandwiches, strawberries, lemonade, hamburgers, fries, and some other really tasty things. I was chased by Derek, Alexander, Ty, Cole, and Jesse all around the outside of the glass building. That was until I got the news. The news my heart skipped a beat for. The news that made me sob. Jesse had to hold me for hours. Dad had to hold mom for longer. They're not dead. We were lied to.

_**Emma finishes**_** story**

"So there you have it." Emma got up and kissed her grandmother's cheek. She sighed and left the room.

The daily routine. Telling more of your life hoping she'd wake up. First Tobias then Samantha and now Emma. "Tris, you have to wake up." Tobias pleaded to the unmoving body.

Tris's heart monitor started to beep faster and Tobias grabbed her hand. She's been in a coma for a few months. He knew her life was going to end sometime. Tobias has never left the infirmary room. Every night before he went to sleep he'd call in Emma or Sam and they'd tell a story. At first it was Tris's life. Then her daughter's. The her granddaughter's. Today, Emma finished her life story hoping she was ready to wake. Tris's breathing faltered and she woke with a gasp. Her eyes fluttered open and Tobias removed her breathing tube.

"You suck at story telling." Tris joked.

Tobias still stood there in shock, crying. Tris lifted her hand and gently wiped away his tears. Before she could pull her hand away Tobias held it against his face. Her skin was cold and her skin was regaining its natural color. "Tris." Tobias barely managed.

"It's all right. I'm awake now."

Tobias leaned down and kissed her making her heart monitor beep faster. Tris giggled against his lips. "Never. Do. That. Again." Tobias said.

"Don't worry. How did you guys come up with those stories? Why did we die?"

"One, everything that we told you did happen. Except maybe your point of views because I don't know how you think. Two, I figured you could use a good story."

"Emma... We only did ever see Emma for ten years. Aaron took her." Tris said, memories flooding back.

"Yeah, but all of them are friends again. She's a better fighter than you and Samantha."

"Whoa. That's awesome." Tris beamed.

"Would you like to see them?"

Tris nodded. Tobias went to get the rest of the family. They all filed into the room, crying. Happy tears. Not sad ones. Tris was crying too. One by one they all hugged her. Instead of dying when Tris and Tobias risked their lives, Tris went into a coma out of shock. No one knew because Ms. Prior didn't even know herself. Tobias wanted everyone to think they died so they wouldn't worry while the war was going on.

"You guys know that I didn't have to hear about your sex lives right?" Tris told them. Everyone started laughing. Uriah was literally on the floor laughing.

"You guys really told her every detail?"

"Not into full detail but I got the freaking image in my mind. It was nasty. I didn't need to mental picture of Sam and Finn doing it. Or Jesse and Emma doing it."

Everyone turned to Emma. No one had known Emma and Jesse slept together except for Emma, Jesse, Tobias, and Tris. Now everyone knew. Her face turned red and then the room was filled with laughter. From that day on everything went back to normal.

**I love you guys so much. If there are any questions just review with them. I'll wait till I get a lot to answer them on a next chapter. Anyway, now that it's ended I love you guys. Now to go through old reviews and find out what kind of things you want to see. Just look for updates. See you later lovely's. Hopefully soon**


End file.
